A Hero's Gift
by GojiraCipher
Summary: This fanfiction contains content based off the latest information given about the upcoming episode 'Storm the Castle'. Beware of spoilers. Star infiltrates Ludo's castle to save Marco, but the boy rewards her with something that not even Star was prepared for.


**Warning:** The content are based off the latest information given about the upcoming episode **'Storm the Castle'** Leave this fanfiction now if you do not want to be spoiled.

* * *

Deep within the castle formally belonging to Ludo, Marco sat alone in his cramp cage hung from the ceiling, waving over a pit of spike with skulls.

Marco himself looked pale and depressed. His eyes just gazed around, worried for dear life for his friend. "Don't do it, Star."

Marco then felt the cage being lowered. The spike pit closed up and a certain enemy greeted him. "Hello, Marco Diaz. How are you this fine morning? If you could tell."

"Toffee." Marco shook his cage. "Star will never hand over her wand to Ludo!"

Toffee smiled. "Ludo? You are mistaken. Ludo is no longer in control." Toffee examined his hand and Marco noticed one finger missing. "I've overthrown that buffoon. He thinks he's capable of handling that wand, or knows anything about it." Toffee looked a back at Marco glaring at him. "And this Star Butterfly cares about you too much to ignore my offer. You'll reunite with her very soon."

Marco banged on to his cage in frustration. "You're no match for her! She'll roast all your butts and blast you off this world!"

Toffee gave Marco a blank stare. "I have to admit, that is very Mewmun of her." Toffee walked away. "She'll probably manage to reach you here. But things are not as they always seem." Toffee looked back at Marco and smiled.

* * *

Much later, Marco sat in his cage, weeping. "Star. This is all my fault. If I hadn't-" Then Marco heard a ruckus from above. He looked around and noticed an air-vent shaking.

"It's over here." "How'd you know?" "Because this is my castle! And you, get your butt out of my face!" "Sorry, Master."

Then the beings fell from the ceiling and landed on the cold stone floor. "Ludo! And frog guy!"

"The name's Buff Frog." Buff Frog corrected him as Ludo pulled himself from underneath his henchmen.

"Do not take this the wrong way. Even though Toffee betrayed my trust, we are still sworn enemies to the very-"

"MARCO!" Star Butterfly lifted Buff Frog from underneath and tossed him. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Star dashed to her friend and ran over Ludo. She found the lock and zapped it off with her wand. "I'm sorry I got you in this mess. I promise I'll make it up to you as long as I-"

Then without warning, Marco gently grabbed ahold of Star's face and kissed her directly on her lips.

Both Ludo's and Buff Frog's eyes bulged open as well as Star's. The princess couldn't believe what was happening. Her best friend Marco was kissing her. Her mind raced as to what to think of this of his soft lips touching hers. Should she be disturbed, shocked, confused, hurt? But as the kiss when on, she wanted to feel …. Happy.

Before Star could react in any way, Marco pulled away. "You've came for me."

Star's pupils grew large as her face turned completely red. "Marco, I …. I had no idea." Marco held onto Star and laid his head onto her shoulder. "Star, there's something I need to tell you." Marco took a deep breath. "For the longest time, I sort of had a huge crush on you."

Star stepped back only a bit to see Marco's face. "Marco ….." Her heart raced as Marco held her hand.

"And there's something else. I just hope ….. you don't hate me for this."

Both Ludo and Buff Frog were watching carefully, sitting on bleachers.

"W-What is it?" Star stared into Marco's eyes already wanting to forgive him for what he'll say.

"Star … Your Marco is in another castle." Star watched as Marco turned into Ludo's two headed henchmen. "… Hi?"

Star's jaw dropped as Ludo spit out his popcorn. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma"

The two headed monster rubbed the back of his neck. "I know this is shocking, but I do have good news. Marco is held in the next room. And I have the key." The two headed monster handed Star the key. Star looked at the key for a minute, and then slowly looked back at the monster.

"You … yooooou!" The wand clenched in Star's hand turned as black as a moonless night sky. The Fires of Hell consumed her blonde beautiful hair. Then her blue eyes and hearts on her cheeks turned into blood stained skulls.

"… I think we should break up."

Ludo and Buff Frog watched in horror as Star unleashed her fury onto the monster. Ludo covered his eyes in fear, then peeked and quickly regrets it. Buff Frog took a garbage pail and threw up. The punishment lasted for nearly half an hour and already Buff Frog was hiding under a Ludo-sized chair and Ludo himself was in a kneeled position, rocking back and forth with his pupils the smallest they can be.

The two villains watched something being thrown a cross the room and Star walked forward, cracking her neck. "Come, Marco next door. And I'll make sure of it."

As Star marched away and a cold stare in her eyes, Ludo held onto Buff Frog. "If for whatever paranormal reason I somehow forgotten what I have just witnessed and tried a similar stunt; please oh please do everything with all your power to stop me!"

Buff Frog kneeled. "I'll accomplish your request, even if it ends my life."

 **The End**


End file.
